encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Alena
Alena is a fictional character from the Filipino telefantasyas -''Encantadia, ''Etheria, and Encantadia: Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas. Alena is the third daughter of Minea and is the guardian of the water jewel. She is by nature a kind-hearted person and is the most romantic among the four sisters. Filipina singer actress Karylle plays the role of Alena in the series. The name Alena may have been derived from the Tagalog word alon meaning "wave", underscoring the connection to water, it is also a common first name in the Czech Republic. Character background Sang'gre Alena never desired to be queen, all because she knew what her mother had to sacrifice in the name of her duty for Lireo. It is ironic how she's the sister who suffers the most hardships despite the fact that she doesn't even crave for power. This has led her to be indifferent to Bathala, knowing very well that the deity does not seem to favor her. The prettiest among the sisters captured the heart of a common warrior named Ybarro. He was cocky, and it earned her ire at first. However, he was persistent in wooing her and soon Alena realized she was slowly falling in love with him already. But their love story was not to be without an antagonist. That role easily fell in the hands of Hitano, one of Lireo's soldiers. Hitano had loved Alena for a long time, although she was unaware of the soldier's feelings. After he overheard Alena talking with her handmaiden Muyak about Ybarro, his jealous nature finally overtook his personality. This led him to bargain with Alena's sister, Pirena, who at that time was already planning to overthrow Amihan from her throne. Luck was on their side. Pirena managed to trick Alena into giving up the water jewel and instructed Hitano to take her sister away from Lireo. Using her shapeshifting powers, Pirena managed to convince Amihan and Danaya that their sister was already dead. Distraught, the remaining sisters gave Alena a burial fit for a Sang'gre. it turned out that its just pirena in disguise and hitano captured Alena Alena is still held captive by Hitano. She has no memory of her life as a royalty in Lireo. While living in the forests of Encantadia, they go by their assumed names Berdano and Akesha. For many episodes it seemed as if the sang'gre was forever doomed to a life of captivity. Thankfully, Banak and Nakba spotted her in the forest one day. The two Adamyans then reported it to Danaya who was quick enough to gather some soldiers to rescue her sister. The queen was overjoyed when Danaya presented their long-lost sister to her. Alena had still not completely regained her memories, but at least she now recognized her sisters. Hitano attempted to kidnap her again when he escaped, but the princess fought him. Her skill as a warrior had finally returned. Alena's sisters attempted to figure out what happened to her and the water jewel all these years. By using Imaw's cane, the sisters saw Bathala ask for the jewel as Alena fainted after surrendering it. Unknown to them, it was actually Pirena's ruse all along. She pretended to be the deity in order to acquire the jewel from her sister. But Danaya wasn't convinced. She told Amihan of her plans to go to Devas with Alena and ask Bathala himself why he took the water jewel. The queen herself was worried. At that time she had already met Ybarro in person and realized he was actually the father of her child. Knowing very well that this was actually the man Alena loved with all her heart, the thought of her sister's memory returning confused her sense of judgment. Hours before a trip to Devas, Pirena quickly approached her and blew something in her face which made her sleep. She now talks to the jewel of water to give her back her memory of her past and everything in her life. After a sleep she approaches Alena and tells her that she will remember nothing but the time Bathala asked her to give up the jewel of water. She now goes to Ybarro to find out what's happening. Alena and Ybarro are now reunited. In Encantadia, she notices that Amihan and Ybarro seems to have such a strong bonding. She gets suspicious about this and gets jealous. At a confrontation when Pirena and the Hathors manage to invade Lireo, Pirena lies to Alena, telling her that Amihan and Ybarro have a romantic relationship hidden from her. She comes between the battle of Pirena and Amihan and stops Amihan from killing Pirena. Pirena tells her that Amihan is a traitor and that she has taken Ybarro from her. Amihan tells her that she would never do that because she loves Alena very much and only wants to be with her daughter. Alena sides with Amihan and defeats Pirena. After being forced to marry Hitano in order to save Ybarro's life, Alena found a way to spite her new husband. She conceived after meeting the love of her life in a dream. Soon, she managed to cast a curse on Hitano saying her child would be the one to slay him for mistreating her all these years. After staging a daring escape, Sang'gre Alena managed to give birth all alone in the forest. Her child was a healthy baby boy whom she named Kahlil. was a newborn Sang'gre fated not to experience childhood. Since his mother had been weakened by her escape and childbirth afterwards, he received her blessings in order to survive once she is gone. Alena was wise enough to bless the infant with invincibility, in a way that no weapon in Encantadia can ever hurt him. Kahlil was also blessed with the skill of a great warrior, a fitting trait since his father had been considered as one also. In the third installment of the series, Encantadia: Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas, Queen Alena and King Ybrahim were blessed with a second child. A beautiful girl they named Armea. Still bitter over Bathala's obvious neglect of her pleas, Alena called out to the Spirit of the Water to help her. Butterflies had already began hovering above her and it was a sign of death for people in Encantadia. In the nick of time, Agua appeared and helped her. She turned Alena into a flower while she was recuperating and gathering her strength. The water fairy then made a request that as a flower, she be allowed to spew poison at her enemies while emitting fragrance to her loved ones. Agua gave her a condition. She will turn into a diwata once more if she'd receive a kiss of true love. Seeing that she had no other choice, Alena agreed to the bargain. It was, after all, much better than going to Devas. She still had a child to come back to. Once she recovers, her first agenda would be to find Kahlil. A few days have passed and Ybarro kisses Alena and Alena is now back healed and looked like she has had a long day of cleaning. Alena now reunites with Ybarro and Amihan. The three of them come to Lireo to face Pirena asking where her son is. Pirena told her that she asked Kahlil to do a mission. She faces Pirena and defeats her with the help of her anger and focus. The three of them now leave Lireo. After some time, Danaya comes back alone leaving Lira to got to Devas and with her was the body of the son of Alena, Kahlil. Alena was furious and angry with Danaya because Danaya killed Kahlil because he was about to kill them all. Alena challenges Danaya to a fight and defeats her. Danaya refuses to fight and lost the battle willingly and was willing to die for Alena but Amihan blocks the spear to stop the sisters' fight. Alena now leaves Adamya and stays alone in the forest with no one with her, no sister, no love and no son. Marriage Alena married Ybrahim and it served as the culmination of everything the couple had been through since the start of their undying love for each other. Alena would have been Queen of Lireo after Pirena renounced her right subsequent to Lira's abdication in favor of a life with her mortal beloved, but Ybrahim interrupted and took the hand of Alena for marriage making her his queen consort. They were married in the shorelines of Sapiro, blessed by the bride's sisters and his father Armeo who had been granted a temporary visit from Devas just for the ceremony. Death This all starts with the threats of Hagorn on her gem of water. Hagorn first uses Armea as bait to get the gem of water but leads to events that she would dread. Ybrahim goes to save Armea and fights Ether. Arman joins the battle but then gets a threat to his life. As Ether was about to stab Arman, Ybrahim had brought him out of the way and got stabbed by Ether's poison blade that not even the kalasag could protect him, thus killing him. After Ybrahim was brought to Devas, Alena and the council accuses Arman for this betrayal and sentences Arman to death. Odessa saves Arman and pleads to Alena that Arman be recognized as a true Sapiryan but doesn't and sentences Arman yet again to death and kills Odessa. She then makes Arman take the paternity test that leads her to know that Arman is a true son of Ybrahim. She does not accept it at first but is consoled by Ybrahim's memory. Hagorn comes to Sapiro to get Arman back to their side but Arman disagrees and it leads to a fight between Arman and Alena versus Hagorn and Sari-a. Alena and Arman are defeated causing Alena to choose between her gem of water and the son of Ybrahim who is about to be killed by Sari-a. She gives Hagorn the gem of water and her three sisters orb into the scene just as Hagorn kills her. She then meets Ybrahim in Devas and kisses him. She is also reunited with her son, Kahlil. As she said to the council, the throne should rightfully be Armea's thus making her queen. After being allowed by Emre, she leaves Devas to see the coronation of Cassandra where Armea replaced her as the holder of the jewel of water. Like the rest of her sisters, she becomes the stuff of legend as people claim to see them in the sky. Family affiliation Alena is the third among the four daughters of Ynang Reyna. Pirena and Amihan are her older half sisters, while Danaya is her younger full sibling. For a long time, Alena and Danaya did not know the identity of their father. All they knew of him was that he had been killed by Hathor when they were still young. In the Etheria finale, however, Alena and Danaya's father was revealed to be Enuo, a Diwata healer, who had been destined to sire daughters with Mine-a because of his kindness. As with Pirena and Amihan, Alena and Danaya cherished having met their father; though they were not aware of their relationship at the time, Enuo had tended to the two sisters' wounds after they were injured fighting Avria. Powers *'Teleportation' - commonly seen among members of the royal family, a sang'gre can only teleport if they know the place where they're going. * Sonokinesis - Alena was born with the power to charm anyone with her amazing voice. However, there is more to this than meets the eye. She can either put anyone on a trance or kill them at will using her voice. This ability is telempathic in nature and can only affect living individuals like a psychic shockwave. Her powers do not have any effect on physical objects. * Hydrokinesis - Being connected to the Brilyante ng Tubig, Alena was born with ability to manipulate the movement of any body of water if she desires. When she received the jewel from her Ynang Reyna Mine-a, her powers gradually increased to the point of being strong enough to summon a storm. * Energy Projectiles - Alena is capable of generating a green water blast of pure energy and use water projectiles to attack her enemies. * Transformation - Alena is capable to transform to her warrior gear. * Looks- Alena is capable of killing and forceing her enemy to fall in love with her with her amazing looks and beauty. Weaponry * Spear - Though Alena, as well as her sisters, is skilled in the use of any instrument of war, her weapon is a spear similar to that used by the soldiers of Lireo. Towards the end of Etheria, this spear evolved in form via the blessing of Bathala. *'Brilyante ng Tubig' - Alena is the destined keeper of this jewel. When she was born, she could already tap into its powers. The jewel gave Alena more control over her powers that eventually allowed her to raise impenetrable walls and domes made of water. She lost the jewel to Hagorn to save the life of Arman. After Pirena recovered the jewel, it was passed on to her daughter Armea, along with her spear and battle outfit. Category:Encantadia Category: Encantadia Characters Category: Etheria Characters Category: Sang'gres Category:Diwata Category:Book 3 Characters Category:Deceased characters